


Need You Now

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Sex, F/F, Femslash, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet





	Need You Now

Jaina sat her glass down on the tabletop heavily and ran a hand over her tightly braided hair. Her friends had already either found better company than she was right now and she was more than a little buzzed. She stared across the bar at the door as she covered her mouth with her hand. 

“Another, ma’am?” 

She didn’t even look as she nodded. 

Three months. It had been three months since she’d made the biggest mistake of her life. Sylvanas had been so perfect. She had her issues, sure, but didn’t everyone? She pulled her wallet from the back pocket of her jeans and tugged a bill from it as the waitress returned with her drink. 

“You alright, hon’?” 

Jaina glanced at the woman as her fresh drink was placed on the table and offered her a faint smile. “I’m fine, thanks. There’s enough there for two more after this and a tip for yourself.” 

God, she hated it here. She missed the city, already. Where you could drown your sorrows without anyone giving a shit. 

Where was she? Right. Three months. The burn of the double-shot of whiskey barely muted by the laughable amount of Coke in her drink caused her eyes to shut for a moment as she forced another sip down. 

Three months ago she decided she couldn’t handle being here, anymore. It was too quiet. Too slow. And she’d automatically assumed Sylvanas would go home with her. That if she went as far as packing up - she’d change her mind. 

But she hadn’t. She’d just sat on the edge of the bed of the studio apartment they’d shared for a year and stared at the floor. She hadn’t even watched her leave

Jaina forced another astringent gulp of liquid past the lump that had formed in her throat. She’d broken up with people, before. Broken a few hearts. Sure. So had a lot of people. But this one...this one was the one she couldn’t get over. 

She looked down at the dimly glowing screen of her phone - at the contact image she’d never changed. Sylvanas grinning uncontrollably after a kiss they’d just shared. It had been snowing that day. Only a month or two before she’d left. Sylvanas’s easy laughter and the feeling of her strong arms around her on the park bench they’d ended up sprawled across weren’t things that she could so easily forget. 

But none of it was. God knows she had tried. She’d tried a million different times in a million different ways. And almost every night she’d stared at the call button her fingertip hovered over right now. Only this time she pressed it and lifted the phone to her ear as her hand trembled faintly. 

She listened to it ring over the music, tightening her grip on her glass and staring at what little of the amber liquid she’d been nursing was still left as it just kept ringing. 

Sylvanas’s eyes open slowly as the vibrations of her phone on her nightstand roused her. Jaina Proudmoore. She remembered a time when it was ‘My Love’ and any other number of cute things she’d changed it to over their months together. 

Just ‘Jaina Proudmoore’. 

For the first month or so she hadn’t changed it. But the call never came...neither did the text. Not a single one. For the second month...she’d been angry. She’d deleted all their pictures - even the one that used to pop up when she called. For the third month, she’d regretted it. And now...now she was calling? 

Sylvanas let it ring even as her fingertips pressed into the pillow she was clutching so tightly her knuckles began to go white. 

Eventually, it stopped ringing. And as tears burned in her hazy eyes a voicemail notification slid onto her screen. 

Jaina drew in a sharp breath at the sound of Sylvanas’s voice on her greeting when the line never picked up. She hadn’t heard it in so long. And even something as simple as that left a slight break in her voice as she hurriedly began speaking once she realized it already started recording. “Hey, I’m….it’s Jaina. I’m in town. You’re probably sleeping, I know you have work in the morning, I just...I’m at our bar. I thought you might want to catch up, or...I just...Sylvanas, I miss-” 

She tossed her phone down onto the table as the message length limit was reached and it sent and threw back the rest of her drink before pressing her face into her hands. 

As the next two drinks came and went she couldn’t keep her eyes off her phone despite how dark the screen was. She knew last call was looming...she could feel it, almost. And then she’d have to call a cab...find a hotel and go home with her tail tucked between her legs the next morning. 

Maybe the walk downtown wouldn’t be so bad. It was brisk outside...and it wasn’t really that far. Maybe she’d even sober up a bit and stop looking like she was on the verge of tears by the time she made it to the front desk.  
When the bell that hung over the door chimed she didn’t pay it much attention. People had been coming in and out all night. She just slung her jacket over her shoulders and turned towards the entrance. When she finally looked in the direction she was pointed she had to grip the edge of the table instead of her phone, which is what she’d initially reached for. 

Sylvanas hadn’t moved much further inside. Her gaze was downcast - avoiding anyone she might have known as she took a cautious glance towards the dance floor - which was where Jaina had almost always pulled her when they went out. 

Her pale hair was thrown up in a messy half-ponytail that always looked intentional but never was. The hoodie she wore beneath her leather jacket was split towards her chest and hung down along her slender legs and ashen skin peeked out from numerous tears in jeans that were tucked into well-worn boots. 

It all looked intentional, really. But Jaina knew it wasn’t. She knew Sylvanas had probably tossed that outfit on in a matter of moments. She had to have. It hadn’t been more than half an hour since she called. And she looked tired...but, then, she knew she’d probably woken her up. 

The thing that really took her breath away, though, was her expression when her eyes finally landed on her. A hint of a smile - relief and longing that faded all too quickly before those glowing eyes shifted down again. 

Sylvanas forced herself to take a breath. Forced herself to take each and every step that would lead her to Jaina. And they stood in front of each other quietly. It was Sylvanas that finally spoke. 

“Your voicemail cut off.” It was a simple enough statement. But she was so close. And every aching moment Jaina hadn’t been near her seemed to compound all at once. 

“Yeah.” She breathed, reaching out and holding the zipper of the older woman’s jacket for a moment before she let it go. “I was ...rambling, I guess.”

“Yeah.” Sylvanas wanted to touch her. More than she’d ever wanted anything in her life. She wanted to remember all the small things that had begun to fade in their time apart. But she didn’t. She couldn’t. 

“You need a ride or something?” She asked, settling for reaching out to zip Jaina’s jacket for her. Her hands lingered near her chest but they fell to her sides before she reached into her pocket for her keys. 

“If that’s what you’re offering. Yeah.” 

“We should go, then.”  
As Jaina followed her out of the bar she couldn’t help but notice how small she looked when she wasn’t walking with her head held high. She was so slight of build despite the muscles she knew were hiding under those clothes. God, she hated herself for hurting her. 

They rode quietly for what felt like forever to Jaina before Sylvanas finally spoke again. 

“You really fucked me up, you know.” 

She didn’t know if she’d meant to say more or if that crack in her voice at the end had made her stop. But she winced anyway. 

“I know.” Her voice was a whisper as she chanced a look over at her. She swallowed thickly and glanced down at her slender thigh as it shifted beneath her jeans when they came to a stop at a red light. She reached out and placed her hand over it and Sylvanas didn’t stop her. “Let me fix it. I’m so sorry. Let me fix it.” 

She felt hope stir in her chest as much as she tried to stop it as Sylvanas pulled off the main roads behind a row of shops that had been closed for hours. Her hands stayed on the steering wheel for a moment as a few audible breaths escaped her before she reached down and slammed the car into park. 

“Fix it?” She asked as she stared out the windshield. “Three months - not a single call? Not a single text? Not even an e-mail? _Fix it_? You and your wants and needs were so fucking important you didn’t even stop to consider I had a life here and I...I might have said yes! You know? If you’d have just fucking talked to me about it. Made me feel like I mattered. But your family - your money - your comfortable life was more important. I’m doing my best, here. I haven’t had it easy like you. You were happy enough in my shitty apartment for a year...you...you can’t just get bored of people! You can’t just throw them away!” 

Jaina watched as Sylvanas went from cool and almost emotionless to almost sobbing until both her fists slammed into the steering wheel. She could feel her leg shaking beneath her hand because she was shaking _everywhere_. “Sylvanas...please…” She breathed as she lifted her hand to rest against her back, kneading her shoulder and tugging at it faintly. 

“Please _what_?” She demanded in response - her voice barely even a whisper as she turned to look at her, wiping at her face before she tugged her own hair out of it that had fallen into her eyes. “What?” 

“I was so stupid. I was so stupid and I didn’t know how to take it back. I thought if I left you would change your mind. And your apartment isn’t shitty. I was so happy there with you. I was always so happy with you. I loved you. I loved you with all my heart.” 

Sylvanas was stunned into silence. She’d spent so long thinking she just...wasn’t worth it. Wasn’t worth anything at all to Jaina. 

“Please.” There was more emphasis this time even though the younger woman’s tone was quieter as she reached for her face and held it in her hands, wiping newly shed tears with her thumbs. “I never stopped. I still do. Please, Sylvanas. I fucked up. I fucked up so bad. And I can’t do this without you anymore.” 

Her hands fell to soft, cool leather of the front of her jacket and pulled at it as she turned as much as she could in the passenger seat to face her. Before either of them knew what was happening Sylvanas was straddling her lap and she was yanking it off of her entirely. As soon as it was out of the way their lips crashed together in a bruising, frustrated semblance of a kiss. From that moment neither of them wanted their lips to part for longer than it took to undo this or that article of clothing. 

“Back seat.” Jaina gasped out against Sylvanas’s lips as the buttons of the blouse she wore hit the floorboard of the car when Sylvanas couldn’t seem to undo them and parted her shirt, anyway. “We’re in the middle of…” Her head fell back and a shuddering groan left her when Sylvanas reached beneath her back and unhooked her bra only to grasp one of her breasts firmly underneath it and give her nipple a sharp, possessive tug. “Middle of ...town…” She breathed as her mouth found the side of her throat. 

When the words finally dawned on her she reached over and switched the ignition off before they both struggled to climb past the seats in their way. Jaina found herself on her back with her head pressed against the car door, reaching down to help Sylvanas pull her pants down her legs. She’d been expecting her to lay down against her - to return to the kiss they’d been sharing - but instead, she bent down and buried her face between her legs, kissing and biting along her inner thighs as Jaina grasped the loose gathering of hair on the back of her head. 

It was so fast. So rushed and desperate and Jaina had never needed anything more in her life and she shuddered when Sylvanas wrapped her hands around her thighs to lift her hips so she could reach her better. 

Jaina couldn’t look away from her even as her breaths turned into quiet, breathy moans and the sound of her tongue working against her filled the otherwise silent car. Sylvanas didn’t want her to look away. She wanted to remind her. She _needed_ to remind her. 

As though Jaina could have ever forgotten. As sweet as Sylvanas was - as kind and warm and romantic as she could be - she had always been spectacular in bed. In cars. The location hadn’t ever really mattered that much. 

Folded upwards as she was there was little Jaina could do but rest her trembling fingertips against the older woman’s knees, hooking into the tears in the fabric there and holding onto her as best she could as she bucked and shuddered in her grasp. And the closer she got the more gentle Sylvanas became. Eventually, her eyes even shut as she moaned against her for the first time, tasting her pleasure on her tongue. 

Her hands were everywhere as she got closer with a quickness that left her head spinning. Sylvanas’s hair, her hands, her wrists, a seatbelt - whatever she could grab. As strong as Sylvanas was she barely managed to keep her grip in their cramped position when Jaina came, pushing against one of the car’s foggy windows with her foot behind her head and gasping out the older woman’s name repeatedly. 

Instead of resting - instead of pulling Sylvanas against her like she might have any other time - she tugged herself away and kissed her breathlessly, pinning her with her body against the back seat and pressing a hand down the front of her jeans past the barrier of her underwear.

As hurt and angry as she’d been - Sylvanas hadn’t slept with anyone since they’d parted ways. She didn’t last long, as a result. She’d missed Jaina. So much. She’d missed this. The way she knew her body. The way she wrapped an arm so firmly around the back of her neck even as her hand worked furiously between them. And especially the way she whispered against her ear. 

“Come for me. That’s it.” A gentle kiss - a soft bite against the upper edge of the length of her ear. “There you go. Let me hear you.” As out of breath as she was - as much as her head spun from her own orgasm - this mattered more than anything else in that moment. 

Little things that were muddled and dimmed by pain of loss. The way Jaina touched her just so as she went limp against her. How perfectly they fit together as they collapsed onto the seat against one another. 

But the reality of the situation washed over Sylvanas all too quickly and she tensed as Jaina helped her pull her hoodie back down over her stomach. 

“So...you need a ride to the hotel?” She asked in a quiet, breathy whisper as she tried to pretend her answer didn’t matter. But it did. And she was terrified. Terrified that she’d only set herself up to start going through this all over again...right back at the beginning. 

Jaina moved to sit up and reach for her pants, holding them in her hands for a moment before she pulled them on rather awkwardly. “If that’s what you’d prefer. I suppose it was stupid of me to think…”

“Would you rather come home?” Sylvanas’s gaze lifted as her lips stayed parted from the question leaving them. She could hear her own pulse hammering in her ears. Fuck. Fuck, why had she said that? Why? “That was...I’m...I didn’t-” She hung her head for a moment and then started shifting to pull herself back into the front seat before she was tugged backwards again and firmly against Jaina - who immediately pressed her face against her chest.  
She brought her hands up to tentatively stroke through her hair. God, it was even softer than she remembered…

“That’s all I’ve wanted for so long, Sylvanas. I swear. That’s all I want. I just want to come home.”

“Then why didn’t you call?” Sylvanas’s voice was so quiet. Quieter than she’d ever heard it. But she kept holding her. Kept stroking over her hair and finally rested her cheek against the top of her head. 

“Because I didn’t want you to say no. Because that’s what I would have deserved.” Her hands came up to find the older woman’s sides, holding onto them as she drew in a sharp breath and released it slowly in an attempt to calm herself. She didn’t want to beg. She didn’t want to cry. She didn’t want to put Sylvanas through any more than she already had…

“I’m not. I’m not saying no.”

Jaina pulled back slowly and risked a look into eyes that were just as worried - just as fearful as her own. 

“Then what are you saying?” She asked, unable to do much about how breathless she sounded. Or about the hope that had edged its way into her voice. 

“That I’ve been waiting for you to come home for three months. That I don’t want to do this without you anymore, either. And that I never stopped loving you.” 

Jaina licked her lips when she found them suddenly dry and a quiet, choked sound left her in place of words. 

“Oh.” She finally managed. “Fuck. Fuck, just let me come home, then.” 

Sylvanas pulled her into an almost painfully tight hug then, digging her fingertips into her back as she nodded faintly. 

“I’ll fix it. I swear. I’ll make it up to you.” Jaina whispered as she held the back of her neck. “I promise.”

"Need You Now"  
Lady Antebellum

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Oh, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now  
Oh, baby, I need you now


End file.
